


A New Beginning

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Crossover, Drabble, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: For the AU challenge....so very, very AU...but I couldn't resist - he'd look so good in tights... Written for the ironman7 challengePrompt: Prompt: there's a crack in the mirror and a bloodstain on the bed/you were a vampire and baby I'm the walking dead





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Lorne crouched on the rickety fire escape above the alley, blending easily with the shadows. He was still, so still several loud bar patrons walked within a few feet of him and never realized how close they were to instant fame as the latest victims of the night and the seedier side of the City. A college boy, too young for his coked-out look, staggered by - it was getting late, maybe tonight wouldn't be the night. Maybe tonight he'd go home empty-handed, unsatisfied. A young woman, maybe in her thirties, attractive, confident, keys in hand, strode by beneath him, only feet away, he could smell her expensive perfume.

 

In a flurry of motion he erupted from his hide, beside the woman before she could react. She turned, screamed and tried to run but was knocked off her feet as he collided with a dark shape in front of her. The struggle was brief, marked significantly only by how quickly it was over, the alley's other sentinel subdued and lying on the pavement. Lorne knelt, binding him with cuffs kept just for the purpose.

 

"Are you alright, ma'am," he asked, standing.

 

She nodded, too shocked to speak.

 

"Good. Phone the police. And don't walk around at night by yourself when there's a serial killer loose."

 

"Who - " she stuttered, "who are you??"

 

"I'm Batman."


End file.
